A Dark Past
by Aayvee
Summary: The Black Knight has always been one of the more mysterious characters in the series. Even Radiant Dawn fails to fully explain him. Here, I attempt to fill in the Blanks
1. Prologue

**Aayvee:** Hello everyone reading this, I'm the author, and thanks for reading. This Is a story I have had in my mind for a long time, but I wanted to postpone putting up until Radiant Dawn came out, Just so the spoilers would already have happened. I figured someone would do an origin story for the Black Knight eventually, so I just decided to do it myself. So, without further ado, I present:

**Dark Past: Prologue**

Sun was begging to set on the mountain, giving the surroundings a dull orange glow. The black knight paused. Even though he had started in the morning, it has taken him all day to reach the top. "Strange" he thought. "It is actually quite beautiful up here". He shook it off: there was no time to take it in; he had a job to do.

He was looking for a small hut that was supposedly hidden in these ancient hills. He pulled a map out of his pocket; if his instructions were correct, it would lead him directly to his goal.

They were true, after all, and after 10 minutes search, he saw it. He walked slowly, contemplating the near completion of his life's goal. "But is it really my life's goal?" he thought. "I should be giddy, I've almost done it." Again, he shook it off. Of course it was his life's goal; he wasn't going to back off now, not after how far he'd come already.

He slowly opened the door; it was not locked. Inside it was very dark, but the Black Knight could make out an old man sitting in the middle of the house, with his back to the door. He was wearing swordsman's robes and had a long white beard.

"I assume you are here for the sword." The man said, turning around to face him. "Give it to me quickly, and I might consider letting you live", He said. He drew his sword, Aldontie, to give backing to his claim.

The old man smiled in the dull light. "I've seen that armor before, if I'm not mistaken." The old man said. "Where did you happen to acquire it?" The black Knight stood still, making no response. "Don't talk much, eh?", he stood up shakily. "If knowledge has not left me in my old age, then this sword on the table is one of only two that can cut through your armor". he gestured to a sword lying on the table. Even in the growing darkness, it gave a visible shine.

Again, the Black Knight said and did nothing, waiting for the man to make a move. The old man quietly laughed. "And since you hold the other of the two in your hand before me, then that makes me the only person in the world who can kill you." He picked the sword off the table. They both moved into their fighting stances. The Black Knight expected it would come to this; In fact, he almost hoped it would come to this. For what seemed like centuries, maybe more, both stood completely still.

Then, in a blinding flash, the old man shot a burst of light from his blade. The black Knight barely dodged in time, At which point the man struck with a straight thrust that glanced off his armor, giving him a good-sized cut on his chest. He staggered back.

"This will be tougher than it seemed", He thought.

The old man smiled, as if he knew what the Knight was thinking. He then jumped and slashed, but the Knight Dodged and swung across the room, letting loose a blade of light that cut the chair in half. The man ducked and lunged in close and struck with and struck with a blinding flurry of hits. Sparks flew across the room as the Black Knight blocked each strike. Neither could gain an opening, but the black Knight was slowly gaining ground.

The old man spun around and hit the Black Knight with a powerful strike, but he blocked it, and then punched the man in the face, sending the man flying across the room. With surprising athleticy, the man rolled and was able to get back up quickly. They both charged; The old man prepared to use his piercing thrust technique again, but this time the Black Knight was ready. As the men ran, he swiftly hit his sword out of the way and then used his momentum to drive Aldontie across the old man's chest, mortally wounding him (and ending the fight).

The old man stumbled to the wall and spoke: "hahahaha-aaaagghhhaa. It seems my part in this story is over. Cough, take the sword. Whether this turns out for evil or good, I do not care; I am finished." He smiled, and threw the sword to the ground. He then slid down to the floor and closed his eyes.

The black knight paused, looking at his fallen adversary. then he spoke. "How pathetic. Was that really all that stood in my way to completing my quest? It doesn't feel over yet; Is this merely the beginning?

He paused again. The sun was setting, bringing darkness to the mountains this place was starting to depress him.

He picked Ragnell off the ground off the ground. It was complete: His armor was virtually invincible, and the only things that could cut it were now in his possession. His only true competitors were the great laguz kings. _He was now the strongest person in the world. _

He smiled at this thought. He sheathed both swords and turned to leave,

As he did, however, he began to reflect on his experiences up to this point.

**--FLASHBACK--**

**Aayvee:** well, there was the scene setter, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be about his childhood...and why he joined the military...


	2. The Beginning

Well, I actually completed this at around the same time as the prologue and planned on releaseing them together. Good thing I didn't howver, as my reviews indicated a vaiety of errors. That, coupled with Finals at school, has delayed the posting unti now. To all who reviewed, I tryed to take your advice, so this one will probly be better off. so now I give you:

* * *

**Dark Past**

**Chapter One:**** The beginning **

It was a surprisingly cold spring day in Begnion.

A female voice called out:

"**Z**elgiusssss!!!., It's time to get up!" Zelgius (who was a young boy at this point) sat up in his small bed. It was very cold outside, so he pulled his blankets closer to himself.

"It's cold out, Trill, I don't wanna get up!" he said, sniffling and coughing.

Well then, I guess you don't want too eat, either", the girl said. "Now hurry and get out here before breakfast gets cold!"

He slowly rose from the bed. Trill, the girl calling him, was a teenager of around fifteen. Zelgius at this point was only about twelve. They were living in a small cave type structure underneath an abandoned storage shed. Obviously, they were too young to have jobs, but they made a meager living stealing from various tourists and government officials.

The "breakfast" Trill was talking about was nothing more than oats ground up and boiled in water. It was not the best of meals, but on a cold Begnion Winter day like this, It certainly warmed the soul.

"So what are we doing today?" little Zelgius asked over bites of the meal.

"I was hoping you would ask that?" she said. "Today we're going to town," she said. Our food is running low; I think that was actually the last of it.

"Sweet!" He said. Same plan as always?

"Yep, as always" She replied, taking one last bite.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, the two set off to the center of town to work the streets. They approached the market at the center of town. That was the best place for "business", if you know what I mean. Looking around for any potential customers, they spotted a rather pudgy man wearing priest's robes. 

Stupidly, he had a large bag of money tied to the belt around his waist, in plain view. This would be too easy. They began to set their plan in motion.

Zelgius approached him and pretended to trip right in front of him.

"_Owwie_!!!" he yelled out, clutching his knee and writhing on the ground

"_Uurgh_! What's that?" The fat man said, stumbling and trying to catch himself. Zelgius remained, on the ground pretending to cry.

"What's all this then, are you all right?" He said. Zelgius just nodded, putting on his best "scared little kid" face. With the man distracted, Trill snuck up from behind and stealthily slashed his purse with a knife. She then retreated while the fat man helped Zelgius get up.

"Now you be careful now, alright?" the man said.

Zelgius nodded. "Now get on", he says, patting Zelgius on the back as he runs off. He priest then continues on his way, oblivious to the fact that he had just been robbed.

Zelgius runs up to Trill, who was hiding in an alley.

"So, how much did he have?" Zelgius gleefully asked his friend. "Just 20 gold pieces, but it should be enough for now." Trill says as she puts the money into a secret pocket in her shirt. "Let's go get some food!" she says.

* * *

And so the two set out. They needed somewhere cheap, so they settled in at the local produce stand. Each of them got a small cob of corn and found a small bench to sit down at. 

"So Zelgius, I've been meaning to ask you something," Trill said. "What?" he said, obviously preoccupied with his food.

"Why do you always wear that glove on your right hand? You've had it on since the first time I met you."

At those words, he suddenly became mildly defensive "It's personal," he said, and then he turned away slightly to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong? It was just a simple question"

"Really, I'd rather not discuss it,"

"Something is obviously wrong, Zelgius. I thought we could tell each other anything!" The young boy did not reply.

"You know, what ever it is, you'll never feel better if you don't get it off your chest."

He sighed. "Alright then," He said. "I guess you are the one person I can trust." He undid the strap and pulled it off.

Trill was shocked at what she saw, "Uh Zelgius, when did you get a tattoo?"

He couldn't help but lightly chuckle at this. "I wish I could leave it at that; but no, this is the mark of the branded."

"Well, I've never heard of THAT before, what is it?"

"I don't know myself." He said quizzically. "But ever since I could remember, People have ridiculed me for it: they shunned me from school, refused me shelter, and yelled at me! I have no I don't know what the problem is. I am even beginning to think it is the reason my parents abandoned me. I- I just figured it would be easier if I just hid it, so people wouldn't know."

And with that, he began to cry (_and who wouldn't?)._ Wow, I've never seen him like this," Trill thought "why did I just hear about this?" She paused, and allowed him to regain his composure. He eventually stopped, and wiped his face with his shirt

"I'm sorry I had to cry, but it really hard reliving that.

"Well, between us It can Just be a tattoo. I certainly see no problem with having a mark on your hand, _branded _or no. Oh, and by the way, It's okay to cry"

He smiled. They both finished eating their food (which they had forgotten that they had). When they were done, Trill spoke.

"Let's get back home," Trill said. "I don't feel safe carrying all this money around." They both got up and made their way back to their house.

* * *

However, they were greeted with more than they bargained for when they got back. Waiting for them at the entrance of the alley were two rough looking men armed with axes; they obviously weren't there for charity. 

"Hehehe, look what we found, Janda: Two young kids in need of assistance! How can we help you, girly"

"You can help us by getting out of our way." Trill said indignantly.

"Oh, I'm afraid we cannot do that. You see, we heard some rumors that you two are pretty skilled thieves, so me and my friend here wanted a cut of the action." The leader said, waving his axe in front of them.

"W-well, I see then." She said, pretending to be frightened. She then reached "for the money" into the pocket on her hip, which, in actuality held her small dagger. "J-just one s-second" she said.

The leader (_who obviously was not very smart_) smiled with greed. "That's a good girl," he said.

As she was fumbling with it, Zelgius boldly stepped between them with his arms outstretched. "STOP! We are not gonna let you just come and take our money! We need it!" he yelled.

"Zelgius, just listen too him, he has an axe!" she said, trying to simultaneously shut him up and pretend she was still cooperating with the bandits. "You should listen too your girlfriend, tough guy. I'm not about to give in to some kid. And you, girl, what's taking so long with the cash?" "Just a m-moment" she said.

Suddenly, Zelgius jumped forward and kicked the man on his shin

"_YEEEAGGH_!!!" he yelled.

"_Oww_, Damn it!" he yelled. "Janda, kill that kid for me!"

He turned to Trill and grabbed her hand roughly, "Here, sweetie, let me help you with that."

At that moment, several things happened. First, the man called Janda raised his axe to strike Zelgius, who shirked back in fear. Next, a man wielding a sword and wearing light swiftly cut the top half off his axe. Third, Trill pulled out her dagger and stabbed the leader on his outstretched hand, causing him to scream and drop his axe, which she put her foot on so that he could not pick it up.

"Who in the hell do you think you are, punk?!" the leader yelled angrily at this newcomer, clutching his hand.

"I could ask you the same question. Stealing money from children!? That's despicable; You make me sick. You should pray to the goddess that I don't kill you here and now."

"I'd like to see you try, whelp!" he retorted.

"Seeing as how both of you are unarmed and one of you is wounded, I believe you are in no position to ask." He replied. "I suggest you leave now, before I stop feeling merciful."

The man was right, the two thugs realized. The leader spit on the ground in anger. They then both fled out of the ally and out of sight. The "_Mystery man_" then turned to face Trill.

"Well, are you kids, alright?"

"Yes we're fine", Trill said, twirling her dagger in the air. "Thanks for saving us, but I think I could have taken them on my own" she twirled her knife in the air.

"Hahaha!, indeed, indeed"

"However, I could not just stand by and watch as that happened. How would I have lived with myself If it turned out you were helpless?

He sheathed his sword. "My name is Felix; I come from the Begnion military." Zelgius' eyes widened with interest.

"My name is Trill, and this is my partner in crime Zelgius. We live on the streets."

"_Hmm_, well you should come with me. You kids look like you could use a good meal". They couldn't argue with that, so they followed him out (there weren't many child molesters in those days).

"Here kids, take this", he said, handing them each 50 gold. "You need it more than I do."

"Wow that's the most anyone has ever done for us! Thank you, Felix."

"I feel unsure about leaving you two alone, but I Have to get back too my outpost, so I have too go." He replied.

"It's okay, mister; I can take care of little Zelgius here fine." Trill said, smiling and giving a thumbs-up. Normally Zelgius would have retorted too this, but this time he was quite in awe of this stranger; he didn't even seem to notice.

"Bye then!" He said, somewhat apprehensively

"byeee!!!" they both said. The two walked away, happy about Felix's charitable donation and their near escape from death.

"I did have it all under control, you know," she said as they stopped to sit down on a hill. "You almost got yourself killed and what then?" 

"I'm sorry, I'll try too be a little smarter next time" he said, taking a bite of his corn snack.

"sure you will" she said sarcastically. They both laid down and watched the clouds; Zelgius' mind, however, was elsewhere.

Felix saving them may have been just a minor act of kindness, but it set the young boy's mind on one thing: he was going to join the Begnion army. "_This" _he thought _This will be the escape from being poor and hungry"._

Even if Trill laughed, he didn't care; he was going to do it.

Little did he know that entering the army would bring him more far than an just "An Escape"...

* * *

And ther you have it. Keep the reviews coming, so i can get any opinions you have. next chapter atarts off his military career, and his first battle.

(also, I realized that come Radiant Dawn a lot of this is non-canonical. Damn! thats what you get for not doing your research.)


End file.
